Sometimes dreams are so far from reality
by Jess-loves-ncis
Summary: A dream about Kate, a comforting friend. But maybe they're more than just friends. Mcabby


_*Note, I do not own anything related to NCIS. This is my first fanfiction, so I'd love to hear your opinions, enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes dreams are so far from reality<strong>

Running down the stairs, Abby was humming to herself, she held her skirt as she stepped, and she was full of excitement. Kate was about to take Abby out for a night in the city, and it had been the first time the two had hung out in almost two weeks, work had been pretty exhausting, and the whole team was so busy working on the case, they hadn't made time for themselves.

Abby pulled out her sticker-embellished flip phone (the newest out, Abby had liked to add) and searched through her contacts for 'Kate'. She stopped walking down the stairs, caught her breath, and hit 'call'.

"Hey Kate, where are you?" Abby said as she toyed with some sequins on her skirt.

"I'm in the car parks, where else would I be?" Kate chuckled, when Abby was excited, sometimes she became forgetful.

"Okay then, I'll be there in five"

"Since when does the elevator take five minutes?"

"Since I started my new initiative, I use the stairs instead of the elevator" Abby said, feeling quite proud of herself at that moment.

"Well don't take too long, we don't have all night" Kate said cheekily, she knew Abby would catch the joke in her voice.

"Okay, see you then" Abby hung up and smiled. He placed her phone carefully back into her pocket.

Suddenly, Abby couldn't control her steps anymore, she ran faster and faster, it was amazing she hadn't tumbled over already, but she thought too soon. She felt herself falling, but she couldn't manage to move her arms to protect herself. *Crash*. She was lying awkwardly on the stairs when she heard footsteps.

"Abs!" Abby recognised the familiar voice, and tried to reach for Kate.

Kate grabbed Abby's arm, and suddenly the ground opened up underneath her, and Kate lost grip of Abby's hand. Abby tried to scream, but she couldn't. She was reaching for Kate and she was falling, further and further into a pit of emptiness, and then the ground closed up again and all was darkness.

Abby jolted in bed, she was sweating on her forehead, and she looked around. "Just a dream." She thought to herself as she sat up in bed and pulled her fringe away from her forehead. She turned to her alarm clock, it was 1 am, and she was tired, but she knew she wouldn't get to sleep now.

It had been 7 years since Kate had died, and dreaming of her wasn't a usual occurrence. Abby knew she needed to talk about it now. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and searched for 'Timmy' in her contacts and hit 'call'.

"H-hello" poor Mcgee sounded so tired, and Abby suddenly felt bad for calling.

"Oh Tim, I'm sorry I'm calling you at this hour."

"Abby, it's fine, what's up?"

"Well, I had this dream, and I feel like I need to talk to you in person about it"

"What was it about?"

"Kate…" Abby answered, not knowing how he would feel about talking about Kate. He missed her just as much as Abby did, and maybe it would make him upset.

"Look, I'll be right over Abby"

"Wait, could I please come to your house?"

"Sure Abs, see you then."

"See ya"

Abby got out of bed, put on her slippers, fixed her hair, and was out the door. It didn't matter what she looked like, she wasn't going far.

The drive to Tim's far house wasn't long, which was convenient when things like this happened, she'd always loved Timothy's house, his geeky memorabilia, his grandma mug, his old type writer… everything was so homely and comforting, and Abby loved the smell too. It wasn't a really extremely manly smell, and it wasn't a girly smell either, it reminded her of, well, it reminded her of Mcgee.

Abby's car turned into the driveway of Tim's apartment building, she hopped out of her car. It had been raining and her slippers got wet, but on she walked. She took the elevator up to Tim's room, number 109. She knocked sheepishly on his door, and Tim's smiling face greeted her, they hugged, and Mcgee let her inside. She sighed as she slipped of her slippers at his door as Tim sat down on the sofa, inviting Abby to do so to.

Once Abby sat down, Mcgee started talking straight away.

"What happened in you dream?" Mcgee questioned, although they both knew that the dream wasn't what mattered anymore, it was Kate.

"It was silly really, I was walking down the stairs, and suddenly I fell, Kate tried to help me up, but the ground opened up underneath me. No matter how hard I tried to reach for her hand again, it didn't work, and then suddenly she was gone."

"It's because you miss her"

"Mcgee, she was my best friend"

"I know," Mcgee hugged Abby and kissed her on her on the head.

"We all miss her"

Abby hugged Mcgee back, the warmth of Mcgee's hug made her feel better, and they both closed their eyes and held each other in silence.

"Kate was great wasn't she?"

"She really was"

Mcgee and Abby fell asleep in each other's arms.

_The end._


End file.
